Tracking the use and managing the inventory of surgical tools in the operating rooms (ORs) play a highly important role in improving surgical outcomes and delivering quality patient care. For example, certain surgical tools have limited shelf life in terms of the number of times they can be fired. Hence, it is necessary to track and record the usages of these surgical tools. Currently, tracking and recording the usages of surgical tools in the ORs involve the surgical staff manually performing these tasks using either a computer or by making a note on the whiteboard. As another example, for minimally invasive procedures (MIS) such as a laparoscopy surgery, it is useful to detect which tools are engaged for tool inventory purposes. Today, information regarding which tools are engaged during a surgical procedure is also collected manually by the surgical staff. In fact, most of the surgical tool-related metrics in the ORs are collected manually by the surgical staff. Unfortunately, manually counting or tracking surgical-tool-related metrics for each and every surgical procedure is highly labor-intensive and error-prone.